How To Watch Their Movie
by SuperboyDev
Summary: What if during the Monstrous Nightmare fight, all the vikings are teleported to a mysterious room with a giant blank screen. Could this sorcery end the 300-year viking war! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Entrance

**How to watch a movie**

**Hello guys and girls, welcome to my first ever FanFiction story! (No flames please) I hope you enjoy my story. That's all I need to say to y'all, see you in the story.**

Hiccup was taming the Monstrous Nightmare in the ring. He dropped his weapons and held his hand out towards the dragon.

"I'm not one of them," he said, throwing his helmet on to the ground. Several vikings gasped.

"Stop the fight," says Stoick.

"No, I need you all to see this, they're not what we think they are."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he bangs his hammer onto the railing, and suddenly a bright light appears.

The Vikings are taken into a room with red walls, chairs and a giant white screen on the center of the hall.

"Where are we?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Get off me!"

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?! SHOW YOURSELF OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGANS!"

Suddenly a hooded figure pops up next to the screen.

"Hello," he said calmly, not dampened by all the glares given towards him.

"My name is Dalla and I have brought you here to see a movie."

"What's a movie," Snotlout asks.

"A movie is a series of moving images, played one after another."

"I want to tell you that I have brought a few guests with me so you will not attack them. Just for safe measure I've taken all your weapons from you," in a snap of her hand, all the swords, axes and other weapons were out of their hand.

As the guests move in, all the Vikings gasp.

"DRAGONS?" Stoick asks, still bewildered and angered.

"What if they hurt us?!"

"How dare you bring these beasts in here?"

"QUIET!" All the Vikings shut up and looked at her.

"Now, dragons sit on the left side of the room, Vikings sit on the right side, don't you dare attack one another or else you watch."

"Now, without further ado, let's begin!"


	2. The Raid

_**FADE IN:**_

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**_

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns towards a lone island, Berk. It's on a huge shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

_**The camera moves over hills to display a small village nestled on the outcropping of sea mounts.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new.**

_**The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have...**

_**Two sheep graze on the land peacefully, suddenly one is snatched, and the other sheep moves in its grazing spot.**_

**CUT TO:**

**STOICK'S HOUSE**

_**The house door is opened, and a dragon swoops directly there, blasting fire. The door is slammed shut. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating a scrawny boy, HICCUP, a teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP:…dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

_**He reopens the door and leaps off the front porch. He moves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings are fighting the dragons**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues.**

"What's tha' supposed to mean?"

_**Vikings sound the alarm. A lot of the citizens of Berk move onto the streets with weapons in hand. Hiccup moves through the streets avoiding the Vikings.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

_**A burly Viking gets tossed in an explosion, cause HICCUP to fall to the ground.**_

**VIKING: ARGHHHHHHH, Mornin'!**

**Hiccup gets up and continues to go ahead.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors, Hoark the Haggard…**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP: … Burnthair the Broad…**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**HICCUP: … Phlegma the fierce…**

'_If Hiccup would just listen,' Stock thought to himself, still enraged about his son's actions._

**HICCUP: Ack**

_**He passes a Viking, picking his ear.**_

_**STOICK picks up HICCUP and holds him up.**_

**STOICK: Hiccup?! What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out? Get inside!**

_**He then puts Hiccup down and looks at the sky, looking for dragons.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_**That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off his shoulders. Do I believe it?**_

**Stoick grabs a cart and hurls it at a dragon in the air.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Yes I do.**

Stoick beamed with pride about how his son felt about him, but was still angry at what his son's actions were.

_**An explosion causes Vikings to duck, but Stoick stands properly and brushes off flaming debris from his shoulder pads.**_

**STOICK: What have we got?**

**Viking: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING: None so far.**

**STOICK: Good.**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches!**


	3. The Forge

**WOW! 560 VIEWS IN 2 CHAPTERS!? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks a tonne guys :D**

**Now onto our reviewers:**

**Httydfanz: Thanks for the support. I'll try and improve more regularly**

**xXred-sky-dosyXx: I hope so too, thanks for the review!**

**Alright now to our story.**

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – He crosses behind a counter, where a one-legged hulk of a man stands working.**_

Gobber perked up seeing himself on the screen.

**GOBBER: Ah! How nice of you to just the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

_**Hiccup wears his leather apron and puts away Gobber's appendages.**_

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

The teens burst out laughing and Snotlout was literally holding his stomach in utter laughter.

"Oh please, it'll take you a hundred years to get this." Snotlout strikes a pose and puts his arm around Astrid, only to get it twisted.

"Ow! That hurt!"

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

More chuckling from the crowd

_**Hiccup gets to work. Transferring the weapons from the forge to the table, where Vikings were crowding at.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler.**

"Hey! Why meathead?"

"Oh don't bother denying it, we all know it's true."

Gobber huffed and sat back down to watch.

_**EXT – VILLAGE**_

**Stoick- We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter attack with the catapults.**

_**Armed men rush past a house that gets burned by dragon fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING- FIRE! **_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza – four teens tugging a wooden cart on wheels.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and that's Fishlegs, **_**A burly teen comes in and walks past the camera.**_

_**Snotlout, **_**Another burly teen comes in and walks past the camera.**

"Amazing as always"

_**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**_

The twins bang their heads together.

**And (DREAMY) Astrid.**

_**A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her.**_

Astrid blushed at how Hiccup looks at her.

"Oh please, Astrid is my girl." Say Snotlout

"How many times do I tell you I'm not your girl?!"

**HICCUP (V.O.) Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to watch them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted backwards.**_

**HICCUP: (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!**

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe…**

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by a rope).**_

**GOBBER: You can't even throw one of these.**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its wings, sending it into a hard crash.**_

**HICCUP: Okay fine but…**

_**He rushes into the end of the forge and shows one of his inventions.**_

**HICCUP: …this will throw it for me.**

_**Hiccup opens the lid of the device and an arm swings up, made of twin bows. They launch a bola that just misses Gobber, but taking out another Viking.**_

"Awesome!" The twins say together.

**VIKING: Arghh!**

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**HICCUP: M..M..Mild calibration issue**

**GOBBER: If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all…**

_**Gobber points on Hiccup entirely.**_

**GOBBER: …this.**

**HICCUP: But you just pointed to all of me!**

Even the dragons laughed at this.

**HICCUP: Ohhhhh…**

**GOBBER: (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… Vikingness contained!? (BEAT) There will be consequences!  
><strong>_**Gobber throws him a sword.**_

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Well okay then Mr. Bossy," Hiccup said.

_**Hiccup the keeps it on the grinding wheel. You can see the sparkles everywhere.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**


End file.
